


What Lies in the Heart

by chloette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloette/pseuds/chloette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samantha Winchester realizes her impure thoughts for her sister, Deanna, can no longer be contained...</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Lies in the Heart

_Deanna Winchester was always a beautiful girl; It seemed as if something about the undeniable fate that brought her parents together had combined in the most exquisite of ways._  
 _Up until the age of 4, when her mother was killed in a tragic and mysterious fire, Deanna was happy, too. Deanna lost everything, and for the rest of her father's life John Winchester would be dedicated to finding and destroying whatever it was that lurked into Mary Campbell's bedroom and killed her that fine evening, even if that meant disregarding his responsibility as a father to Deanna and her sister. John was sinister in a way, to leave such broken children behind, aware that they were alone together and would be alone for the rest of their lives, but Deanna never seemed to mind. Sammy, or Samantha, as she prefered to be called, was all Deanna needed. Sammy would be there till the end, Deanna was sure, and without their father, Sammy and Deanna might have died in that November fire. That was all Deanna could be certain of._  
  
 _Samantha, too, was precious and delicate. Her tragedy would begin before her first birthday, which consequently, Samantha never had, along with the rest of her birthdays until well into her adulthood, when she would meet a man by the name of Emelio. Because John was on "hunting trips" for most of Samantha's life as a child, Deanna was more than just a big sister to Samantha. Deanna was her savior, even if she was not always perfect. Samantha, unlike her sister, could recognize the evil within her father. It was not the kind of evil that her sister taught her lurked in the night, but it was just as dangerous, killing John and everyone around him in the blink of an eye. Samantha hoped more than anything that she would never be forced upon her father's legacy, and Deanna gave Samantha that hope by holding her tight through the lonely nights and providing Samantha with the best make-shift normal life she possibly could._  
  
  
 _Deanna and Samantha's relationship was always sisterly-- platonic-- but something was changing..._

 

It had taken months, but with a little help from Cassie and Crowley (and a parent-trap style reunion), Deanna and Samantha had finally made ammends with each other. No, things were not perfect, but were they ever between the two sisters? The bottom line was that they knew they could not live without each other, physically or emotionally. It was actually quite comforting to both sisters that they were back to being partners in crime, working on a case in Louisville, Kentucky regarding a Rugaroo; It had felt so long since things were the way they used to be, when the sisters' had little more to worry about than Azazel. And for Sammy? Well, she always thought of musty hotel rooms as more of a home than the bunker that Deanna had praised so highly, anyway. After all, she had grown up in worn down motel 8's her entire life, she was used to the sound of roaring traffic on the freeway nearby. It was the little things, the ugly carpeting, the hideous decorations, the broken door handles, that reminded Sammy of how much she had missed her hunting life. And of course there was Deanna, which ultimately, was the only other reason Samantha wasn't curled up by a fireplace with a family, listening to classical music and reading _The Biography of Claude Monet._

 _  
_Samantha was feeling better, as good as she could considering the damage that the last year had done to her, but she was undoubtably still weak. Deanna had asked her to stay back and dig up some research while she did the dirty work, interviewing witnesses and finding whatever pieces of evidence she could. Normally work like this took the sisters days, but in less than 4 hours from Deanna's departure she returned, swinging open the door and rushing towards the bathroom.

"Hey Sammy, I'm taking a shower, ive got monster guts all over me." Deanna said cringing as she stared down at her hands, stained liberally with blood.

  
"What? Deanna? What's going on, you found the rougarou already?" Samantha was confused, sure, but maybe hurt was a better word for it. She added painfully, under her breath, "Without me?"

  
"Found? Ha, more than that, I ganked the son of a bitch!" Deanna gave an accomplished smile, but she could soon see her little sister was not as proud as she was. "What's the matter Sammy? I thought that's what we wanted, to come to Kentucky and kill whatever was lurking in the night. That's our job.. that's always been our job."  
  
Samantha huffed, her usual way, clenching her jaw and looking away, "Yeah, Deanna I know but..."  
  
"But what?!" Deanna shouted, trailing off towards the end of her question. It was never her intention to start a fight, she just wanted to protect her little sister, to keep her out of harms way. But it was too late, and Deanna was too tired to stop herself.  
  
"It just seems it's not _our_ job any more, Deanna.. It's _yours_. I'm doing nothing more than weighing you down," Samantha said, tears forming in her eyes, mascara already begining to run, "I'm not like you Deanna, I'm flawed. Terribly, unfixably flawed. I wish you had let me follow death away when I had the chance." 

Deanna punched Samantha with as much strength and brute force as she could muster up, trembling and holding back her compiling urge to cry all the while. The sisters had thrown a few swings at each other before, but nothing like this. With only one punch, both girls were sure Samantha would need a hospital visit. Deanna imagined this was how her sister felt when Deanna had called herself "poison" months prior, but she wasn't concerned with her hypocracy, more concerned that she would begin to cry and the rough, motherly exterior she eluded Sammy with would be lost for good, so, without a word, she walked towards the bathroom and shut the door.

Samantha held up, unbelievably, with nothing more than a bloody nose. But tears continued to stream down her face as she heard her sister wailing from the other side of the bathroom door. For 10 minutes the girls sat, drenched in their own elixir of pain and self-hatred, tugging at their hair and wiping away their makeup. They cried until their eyes dried up, and then, their sadness had turned to relief. They were reminded of the fact that they had each other, just as they always did, and it was silly to let some petty argument get the best of that. Sammy was still sure that she would be better off in a grave than she was around her sister, but she took slight comfort in hearing her sister cry (as sadistic as that sounds), remembering that her stubborn big sister would keep Samantha by her side even if she had to carry her around.

Samantha turned towards the bathroom when, to her complete surprise, she saw the door was wide open, giving her a perfect view of Deanna. Deanna had stopped crying too, and even wiped away the remainder of the sweat and ruined make up that had caked her face, leaving only her natural and radiant beauty behind. Samantha opened her mouth to say something, to tell Deanna that she was in plain sight as she began to undress for her shower, but something stopped her. Some force of passion and interest had kept Samantha's eyes locked on her sister's beautiful body. Deanna took off her ripped flannel shirt first, revealing something that had boggled Samantha, the amulet that Deanna had thrown out years ago. It seemed that Deanna had gone back and fished the necklace out of the trash after tossing it there and breaking Samantha's heart. She had cared.. all these years.. she had just kept it hidden. It was what innocent little Sammy noticed next, however, that would theme the rest of the sisters' evening together.  
  
After unbottoning her shirt, Deanna unhooked her bra, revealing what Samantha saw as the most perfect breasts in all of womankind. They hung perkily bouncing, with the amulet smushed tightly between them. Samantha began to feel herself loosen up, with a buck of the hips, and release some warmth below the belt. She also began to worry that it was wrong of her, to long after her sister in such a way, but her raw lust had already taken over, pushing Sammy's questions to the side as if she were posessed once again, but this time by something more pleasurable. Deanna unzipped her skirt next, and let it fall to the floor, revealing a thin silk thong trimmed with lace, and the most beautifully shaped ass that Samantha had ever seen. It was past the point of no return now, and as juices beglan flowing from Sammy, she started to wonder how she could do more than just _watch_ Deanna. She was just as aware as everyone else that Deanna was interested in men, _oh was she aware_. She could recall late nights trying to sleep while her sister wildly rode some jerk in the room next door, sometimes just in the bed next to hers! Not all hope was lost however. Samantha had noticed the way Deanna looked at Cassie, eyeing her from head to toe, leaving no imagination as to what she was fantasizing of. It might be hard to convince Deanna to feel that way about her own sister, but it was a chance Samantha was willing to take. Samantha stripped off her clothes in a hurry and rushed towards the shower.

Deanna had pulled herself together after what had seemed to her to be hours of crying, and decided it was best to wash all of the negative energy away with a shower; besides the fact that she had planned to take a shower all along. But her idea of a simple shower to rinse off the mess Deanna had made of herself changed as she saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was Sammy, her own sister, oggling her from afar. At first, Deanna thought to fight it, to close the door and yell at Samantha, but Deanna eased into interest before she could make such a move. Instead, Deanna decided to put on a show for her sister, undressing as seductively as possible, before climbing into the shower, hoping Samantha would follow her lead. Samantha did. She stepped into the shower, stark naked, and kissed Deanna as passionately and sexily as possible. Deanna always thought Sammy was a sloppy kisser, from watching her with the boys she had been with, but she had been proven wrong in an instant.

Deanna had seen the shocked look on Samantha's face as Deanna refrained from stopping her and smiled, "What, didn't think your sister'd be into this kinky stuff? You obviously haven't heard enough of the rumours, Sammy."

With that consent, the sisters continued to make out, pressing their mouths together and gripping each other like they had been waiting to be together like this forever. The arousal was of nothing  
either girl had ever felt before, especially not through any of the past sexual experiences they had, and the tension only rose as the sisters began to nibble on each others collars and fondle each other in ways they'd only dreamed of. In a matter of minutes the girls' curious fingers had trailed their way down to each others throbbing nether regions, guided like a ouija board, drawn like a magnet to metal.  They fingered each other, moaning into each other's ears, and then..

They reached the climax they had been searching for since their first time. The ultimate orgasm. For a moment, just a moment, both girls' heads had been cleansed of the evil and strife that had pained them for such majority of their lives; their heads were filled solely with pure bliss. 

Although Sammy and Deanna were unsure as to whether they would ever make advances towards each other again, they slept in bed together that night, cuddled up with smiles engraved in their faces. 

"You know, Deanna, that bathroom door doesn't close well." Samantha whispered, sure that the joke would go right over Deanna's head.

"I know, I saw you watching me.." Deanna smiled bigger.

"You knew?.. And you didn't..-- How did you know?!" Samantha inquired defensively before yawning.

"I heard you whimper from the other room.." Deanna teased, the way a big sister would

"Whimper!? _Did not!"_  
  
 _"Did so!"_

_"Did not!"_

_"Did so!"_

The girls could have argued on for hours, but after a minute with no response, Deanna realized that Sammy had fallen asleep.

"I love you Sammy." Deanna said, kissing her little sister's forehead. And with that final motion, she drifted off peacefully as well.

 


End file.
